Conventionally, such connections are produced by means of a solder, a sintered metal powder or an adhesive. The production of such known material-fit connections is, however, elaborate, since the connecting medium, i.e. the solder, the metal powder or the adhesive, has to be applied onto the semiconductor chip or the substrate. Many individual steps are required for this. Furthermore, there is the risk that the connecting medium may contaminate the surroundings. For example, an electrically conductive connecting medium which accidentally splashes, runs or crumbles may lead to electrical short circuits of an electronic module to be produced.